The Odd Titan
by pokecharmer007
Summary: For over a millennium, humankind has battled against the Titans with little to no success as the beasts devoured every one in their path. It was then they built three great walls fifty feet high to stop their advancement. There, they lived peacefully away from the bloodthirsty giants. But...are all Titans really just mindless and heartless killing machines?
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: The Odd Titan~

_Two millennium ago, humans had populated mother earth._

_Most lived in big cities, some worked together with nature, while others struggled for survival. And yet humankind thrived in numbers despite the chaos they had ensued._

_Many would have think that they would forever lived in this peaceful world, but ancient ancestors thought otherwise. Many ancient documents that were excavated had told of a time where the world's end is drawing near, but none had believed._

_That is one mistake they will forever regret, for the prophesied Apocalypse has come in the form of man-eating beasts called 'Titans'._

_Giant humanoid creatures that resembled deformed humans emerged suddenly, giving humanity no chance to fight back. No one knows where or how they came to be. Within days, many cities fell. And within decades, one-third of the human population had perished in the hands of these monsters. Humanity then overcame their national differences and united behind a single force. But even with a force of millions, it wasn't enough to subdue the giants._

_Humankind, almost on the brink of extinction, gathered every survivors that are scattered around the world and build three great walls fifty feet high and rebuild their homes. There, they lived another peaceful life, away from the bloodthirsty giants._

_But... are all Titans really just mindless and heartless killing machines?_

* * *

The first thing I see when I woke up was the sky. The clouds covered the endless blue as they drifted along with the wind. I blinked away the sleepiness before sitting up and looking around my surroundings; covered by a circle of tall trees almost forming a barrier was a medium sized lake with a waterfall flowing into it, there was a variety of fish which I would sometimes watch for hours. Some rocks were scattered randomly and butterflies could be seen flying freely.

I stretched my arms upwards before walking towards the water. Peering into the watery surface, I was then faced with a white-skinned humanoid that has long equally white hair and large cat-like eyes. Scooping a handful of water while minding the fishes that swam in the lake, I splashed myself awake before lying back on the base of the tree trunk.

Not long after, a few woodland creatures started appearing in the valley and either went for a quick drink in the lake or scurry around with me as an obstacle course. I crooned after I watched a robin teaching her chicks to fly and helped a little by lightly bouncing them with my finger if they were about to fall. Soon, the chicks were flying around the valley with their mother.

Crooning in content, I closed my eyes and relaxed to nature's music. But that peace was soon shattered when my ears twitched at the sounds of loud stomps from the nearby Titans that inhabited just outside this valley. I frowned when I heard the loud groans and roars which always signifies they want me to go as well. Standing up, I turned my sapphire gaze to the walls that once surrounded a city until just three years ago when the largest Titan I had ever seen (the humans called it the Colossal Titan) crashed into the walls, letting the Titans in.

Unlike them, I never felt the desire to eat or kill humans for some reason. I'll feel revolted just by watching them eat the humans alive and screaming. I think that's the reason when you don't have a mouth to feed... Literally speaking. That's why I never fit in with the others, making me feel lonely. The only friends I have are the woodland creatures since they don't seem to be afraid of me (or the Titans).

Come to think of it, my appearance isn't like the rest of them as well. I didn't see any other Titans with white skin as I am, or with hair as white as mine as well.

I groaned in frustration when the other Titans impatiently urged me to follow which I did, though for whatever reason as they know very well the fact that I don't eat humans since I don't have a jaw or a mouth, much less. Reluctantly, I followed the others into the destroyed wall and ventured around the barren place that once held many humans and their houses.

Despite the fact that I'm fifteen meters tall and had very pale skin and hair, I easily blended into the background and roamed in silence. I took notice of another great wall not far from where I stand. I have always wonder how many walls the humans had built. Surely they didn't build this one in a manner of three years, did they?

I was about to take a closer look when I noticed the large doors on the wall opened and out came 'the hunters'. My eyes widened in fear; the hunters are a horde of humans who are capable of killing Titans by using a strange machine that propels them skyward until they are about as tall as I am. There was even one human who could turn into one of us, yet has the strength and power to kill at least twenty Titans.

I quickly rushed back into the safety of the trees, shouting (in Titan Language) out warnings but the others were either too preoccupied or too vacant to hear me until it was too late. The ones that were too close to the walls were quickly dispatched. I watched in sadness as the slain dissolved into nothing but I didn't stop. I ran deeper and deeper until I stopped by a tree for a breather, deeming it safe from the hunters, considering they never travel this far into the forest.

Boy, was I wrong...

My ears twitched again when I heard footsteps coming closer to my spot before dodging a punch that was meant for my head. Backing away from my attacker, I realized it's the human-turned-Titan. It's kind of difficult to forget since the Titan sort of resembles me, in a way. He was in some weird fighting stance before charging and delivering another straight punch, which I again dodged, and escaped deeper.

"Don't let it get away!" a voice shouted. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the rogue Titan chased after me with a few humans jumping from one tree to another. "Remember, Eren! Capture it alive! We're bringing it back to Hanji!" a blonde bob-styled male shouted.

Capture? Why would they want to capture me? Don't they always kill titans on sight? Either way, I'm not stopping to find out. I still want to live a little longer, thank you very much.

But as soon I thought of it, I was suddenly tackled to the ground. The rogue Titan, or Eren as he is called, shoved my face to the ground while his other hand is at my neck. I panicked since the neck, or the nape of it, is the weak spot for every Titan. I struggled against his grip until I managed to flip him off of me and made a run for it. I could have fight him head on but knowing he's a human and not a full-fledged Titan made me rethink, considering my strength could instant kill him.

I didn't want to use my ability as there are humans around, and killing humans is against my moral. And the fact that I could char the rogue. So my last option was to restrain him. Turning around to face them, I waved my hair at them. The strands then wound themselves around the rogue's limbs preventing him from moving while others wrapped around the humans. Not too tight as I don't want to accidentally break their bones but tight enough to cease their movements.

I watched as the rogue's trying to break out of the strands while the humans were attempting to cut through but found they couldn't, as if they're hitting metal. That's how strong my hair is; it's strong enough to crush big boulders.

That's the last thing I saw when I was suddenly entangled in wires and hooks. I looked up to the trees to find more of the humans, and mentally cursed at my stupidity. Knowing that struggling out of these wires is pointless no matter how strong I am (they could still kill me since my hair is too occupied), I retracted my hair and gently dropped the humans to the ground before conceding defeat.

Hey, at least it's better than getting killed.

"Huh, it stopped." a female with dark-brown hair said as the humans descended to the ground. "That was easy."

"Don't let your guard down. It might attack us again with its hair." an ash-brown male warned, his swords still drawn. Then more humans appeared from the trees and landed onto the ground with the rest of the humans.

"I see you managed to capture the Titan." a tall blonde man spoke as he stood beside the raven-haired male with the scary expression.

"Yeah, though all it had done was run around like an idiot and it tried to restrain us with its hair." the raven replied. "Suddenly it just stopped after we secured it with the hooks." The blonde man nodded before ordering the others to bring me back to headquarters, wherever that is.

I sighed as the humans secured the net around me with more hooks, making sure all of my hair is under wraps before the rogue titan tugged me to follow the humans as they glided through the air like birds.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2: Outcast~

It took almost an hour to get where they left their horses, just about halfway from the forest entrance. The rogue, Eren, had already turned back into a human. It still surprised me when one of the humans cut through the nape of his neck to get him out. For a moment there, I thought they were going to kill him.

There was no words spoken, just an empty silence in the air as the humans and I traveled with a quick pace. It was only broken when the same dark-brown female human turned to me and spoke, "You know... I just realized that this Titan doesn't even have a mouth."

The bald male beside her turned to me as well before replying, "Yeah, you're right. How do you supposed it eats?"

The female shrugged, "I don't know."

You're not the only one wondering about that... Actually, no. I don't eat at all. All I need is sunlight for energy.

"We could ask Squad Leader Hanji about this." the male suggested.

"You best not to." another male cut in. "Or you'll find yourself cleaning up dismembered titan parts."

I suddenly flinched at that. Dismembered?! Are they going to cut me then?! Apparently I'm not the only one terrified of that thought as I watched the two conversing humans shivered at that.

"Gunther, don't scare the recruits. We don't want them to be scarred for life." a petite honey-blonde female chastised him. "Besides, the commander wouldn't allow Hanji to cut it apart. Not until we can study more about it."

Oh yes, do weird things to me before cutting me into tiny little pieces. Thank you for the reassurement, I feel _so_ much better right now.

"It is the oddest Titan we have encountered after all." the female continued. "I mean, where else would you find a Titan as white as this one? Or one that doesn't even have a mouth?"

'Is me having no mouth that fascinating?' I though to myself as I looked to the side at the barren wasteland that is littered with broken houses and crumbled stones. Looking past them, I noticed something moving among the fallen debris. That 'something' then came close enough for me to see, and I groaned in annoyance.

A Deviant.

One thing I never like about them is their unpredictability. One minute you'll see them do nothing, the next is that they're chasing after you for no apparent reason. There's also the fact that they find entertainment in making fun of me... Unlike the other Titans who never seemed to mind me being different (as in doesn't eat humans), the Deviants used every chance they got to show me what I don't have and what makes me so different. And it seems this time will be no different.

Normally they wouldn't dare to come near me whenever they saw me but that's only when I'm not tied up in a wires and hooks so basically I'm very vulnerable right now. The Deviant grinned in glee before charging straight towards me. One of the humans, Mike as I recalled (the one that tends to sniff at people), alerted the others who had already drawn their swords. I'm impressed that he could sense the Deviant even though it's still halfway from where we are. They must be thinking the Deviant is after them, instead of me.

They probably had never seen Titans fighting one another unless if one of them is a human-turned-Titan so they wouldn't think a Titan would attack one of its own.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my left leg, causing me to fall to the ground. Looking down at my leg, I saw another Deviant biting a chunk of flesh from my leg. Trying to stand, I felt another shot of pain on my right thigh caused by yet another Deviant biting larger chunks of meat. I tried to shake them off but they're like parasites, clinging tightly onto me while feasting. I heard a cry behind me but was too late to turn when two more Deviants jumped onto my shoulders and chomped down on it.

Many years of fighting off these little devils had made me pain-tolerant but I had never experienced this kind of torture before. The pain was too much for me as I cried out in agony, trying to shake them all off.

"Hey! Get off, you little buggers!" a human (I didn't see who since I'm too occupied with my current situation) shouted as they shot out their hooks towards the Deviants. They must have been shell-shocked at the Deviants' behavior. I couldn't blamed them, actually. As I said, Deviants are very unpredictable.

I shut my eyes while trying to shake them off, wanting the unbearable pain to stop. And it did. Opening my eyes, I found the Deviants' body dissolving into nothing and sighed in relief. But the damage had been done; a large part of my leg is gone, so is my thigh and my shoulders are almost non-existent but luckily, they didn't get far to my neck since my hair is in the way. Steam streamed out of my skin, indicating my wounds are healing but the horror and pain I had just went through made my eyes water.

If a Titan is attacking another, it's a sign that they had identified you as an outcast that needs to be get rid of. I had hoped to never encounter that sort of treatment, and felt relieved that I didn't for so many years, thinking that I'm either ignored or recognized as one but the attack just now had told me the very thing that I wanted to avoid.

I am now no longer viewed as their kind anymore, just an outcast.

Covering my face with my hands (the net had been cut during the midst of the attack), I silently sobbed.

* * *

"Uh hey! Is it... crying?" Connie asked as the scouts stared at their recently captured Titan, dubbed the Odd Titan.

"Well, I would be if my own kind suddenly attacked me and took chunks of my flesh." Sasha commented, slightly pitying the sobbing creature.

"Or, it could be trying to trick us into pitying it." Jean reasoned.

While the cadets stared in either confusion or awe at the Titan, the members of Levi's squad contemplated the recent Titan behavior.

"What do you make of it, Sir?" Petra asked, looking worriedly at the still crying Titan. "That was the first time we had ever encounter such behavior."

"What? The fact that a bunch of Deviants attacked this Titan? Or the fact that this oddball is balling its eyes out?" Oluo said.

"Both, actually."

The corporal crossed his arms, "Despite the fact that we don't know much about Titans, it's safe to say that this brat had been kicked out of the group from the way those Deviants had attacked this thing."

"Well, it didn't try to kill us like the rest of its kind nor did it try to fight back when we capture it." Gunther said.

"Besides that, don't you think it's a bit too intelligent for a Titan? Much more than a Deviant, no less?" Erd revealed. "Could it be... that it could also be like Eren? A Titan Shifter?"

"In any case, let's just get back to HQ so we can let Hanji examine it." Erwin said. The others nodded and turned back to the Titan who was still wailing.

Levi clicked his tongue in irritation, "That thing's still crying?! It's like a shitty brat if it weren't a Titan."

"Now, now Levi. I'm guessing it's still in shock after what happened." Erwin said. "Let's give it some time."

The Titan silently cried its eyes out for another ten minutes before stopping and calming down. It wiped its eyes dry of tears before turning its attention to the scouts just as Armin asked for the next procedure.

"We'll take it back to the wall and cut its neck to see if a human's in it." Levi said as he walked towards the Titan who instantly backed away, wrapping its hair around its white body like a cocoon.

Confused by the action, Levi fired his grappling hooks into one part where its shoulders should be but it suddenly bounced off the hair with a loud 'clang' as if hitting metal. He fumed, inwardly berating himself for forgetting that small detail.

"So, what now?" Connie asked.

Petra then tried to coax the Titan out of its cocoon, trying to reassure it that they're not going to harm it, which helped a bit as the hair cocoon opened up slightly before closing back again when it saw Levi with his blades still at the ready. After making sure the corporal is not within its sight, Petra tried again. This time, it worked as the Titan slowly uncoiled itself from its cocoon.

Assured that it's calmed down and not going to retreat back to its cocoon again, they beckoned it down to their level.

"Alright brat! As soon as you start anything, I'll slice you. Got it?" the corporal threatened. The Titan shirked back a bit, terrified by the man's intense glare. Not wanting to be cut into small pieces, the Titan vigorously nodded.

With that, the trek back to the walls continued with the Titan following nervously behind them, making sure not to accidentally stepped on one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3: Friend Or Foe~

It took almost half the day to reach the great walls. Right now, the soldiers are resting in some ruined town while some had volunteered to keep watch on titans, including her. The Odd Titan sat away from the humans, knowing her tremendous stature would frighten them. After the traumatizing event that consisted of other titans trying to eat her up, the giantess kept her distance from both titans and humans, not knowing who to believe and who to trust. Though she's more concerned about the roaming titans than the humans as they too kept their distance.

All except for one woman who's so obsessed with her kind.

Right now, said woman is playing with her hair, trying to tie it in braids and other various hairstyles. Occasionally, there would be a small group of humans who would tell the woman to leave her alone which mostly went ignored until the short human with the scary face had to literally drag her off of the giantess.

Which is happening once again... for the tenth time today.

"Come on, Levi! Just let me be with her for a couple more minutes!" The woman, Hanji, whined as she clung onto a few strands of her white hair while said short human tried to forcefully drag her away.

"But Hanji, we'll be leaving soon! So it's best you come down now!" Petra stated from the ground below.

"I don't wanna!"

"Shitty Glasses! Stop being such a big whiny baby and get the fuck down now!" Levi snapped.

Not wanting Hanji to get hurt by the corporal and also wanting her to let go of her hair (and also to stop their shouting since it's hurting her ears), she gently plucked the woman off (With Levi still grabbing onto her collar), placed them on her palm and lowered them down onto the ground. With a soft push of her finger, the Odd Titan urged the brunette woman to go, like a mother urging her child to make friends.

"Aw. Alright!" The brunette relented and followed Squad Levi, waving goodbye to the female titan as Erwin was left with the giantess.

"Alright now, we will be going through the gates and we'll have to head east to our headquarters." The blond informed, watching as the she-titan turned to said direction before nodding.

As the group rode off with the female titan slightly jogging after them, the Odd Titan couldn't helped but be in awe at the great walls. Sure, she had seen it quite a number of times but this is her first time seeing it up close. Arriving at said gate, Erwin exchanged words with the gatekeepers while the Odd Titan hid behind some buildings.

Telling the keepers to leave for the night, the blond signaled the giantess to come out and stand besides them. "Everyone, stay as quiet as possible." Everyone nodded, slowing their horses to a walk while the titan stood tall and firm.

"Um, what abo-" before the soldier could ask the question, a white blur sprinted past them. Side stepping all of the riders while dodging houses and more and making as little sound as possible, everyone was shocked as the giantess suddenly blended right into her surroundings, leaving only a faint outline of her figure before disappearing.

"Well, that explains why we didn't notice it for so long." Gunther said.

The giantess continued her sprint until she slowed into a brisk walk. She took the time to examine the many creatures that lived in this part of the woods, occasionally letting a few run up and down her arms and wasn't bothered by the birds that decided to stay in her hair like a cozy nest. Spotting a large castle which she presumed was the headquarters, she gave a small groan noticing the overgrown plant life on it and being the nice titan she is, she began to tear away the plants gently, inwardly smiling (Remember, she physically doesn't have a jaw or a mouth) as the castle looked better besides the dirt and moss on it. Sitting besides the said building, the giantess continued to play with the creatures to wash her boredom away before feeling her energy escaping from her, making her slowly close her sapphire eyes as she embraced dear Morpheus.

* * *

Hearing the chirps of the birds as sunlight shone onto her white body, the giantess looked around her surroundings, blinking as she felt the warms rays of the sun. Her movements then woke up the forest creatures who had decided to keep her company throughout the night. She eye-smiled as a baby deer clumsily trotted towards her before resting itself against her warm body, its mother not far behind.

"Finally, we're here." Someone spoke making the she-titan look towards their direction. At the sound of horses trotting and loud chatters, the woodland creatures scattered like dust, disappearing into the forest with only the birds and squirrels hiding in her hair.

Once they reached, it was the corporal and commander who first noticed her sitting patiently by the headquarters before the others slowly (yet quickly freaked out) when they do notice her.

"Well, so this is where you've been." Erwin said as he got off his horse. "And I see you helped clean the overgrowing vines away." The giantess nodded.

"Lucky for us then, those things are a killer to get out of." Erd said. It was then he noticed the extra occupants on the titan. "Huh? Are those birds in its hair?" The giantess, not knowing what he said, tilted her head a bit, causing a few squirrels and birds to scatter away. "Wow, talk about overcrowding."

"Well, its hair does look nice and cozy to sleep in." Petra piped in.

"Yeah right, enough to squeeze the life out of us." Oluo retorted, earning him a smack upside the head.

The corporal then ordered the soldiers to start cleaning the castle before threatening to double their training, which caused the soldiers to scurry inside like mice. The Odd Titan looked on with amusement dancing in her eyes as she watched every soldier doing their part in cleaning the entire castle. Part of her wanted to help but the other decided to stay away from them before they think she wanted to attack them, so she went with the latter and sat a distance away from the castle but close enough to see all the activity.

As far as she could remember, she also felt curious on what humans do behind the walls. What compelled them to built the walls and how are they different from her. Other than the obvious size difference, the weird appearance, a variety of personalities and their skills, she felt the urge to know more about these small people like why do they have names? Do they gather sunlight as energy? Why do they look so different from each other? So many questions, and so little answers.

Her train of thoughts was cut off when she felt something nudging her leg. Looking down, she found the same baby deer and its mother again with a rabbit family, a fox a raccoon and many more creatures, resting themselves by her warm body. Eye-smiling, she gently wrapped her hair around the woodland creatures to provide more warmth.

She always did have ways with animals. While she find humans interesting, she found animals even more. They're not afraid of her so much as with the other titans, as if they have this sixth sense that tells them if the other is a 'friend' or 'foe'. They don't care about appearances or whether or not you're different from them. And judging by how they trusted her so easily meant that she emitted the 'friend' signal. How she wished the humans have this sort of sixth sense. At least it'll be easier to tell them that she's not a threat.

The giantess then snapped her attention towards the courtyard where a commotion was heard as soldiers tried (and failing at the same time) to soothe a runaway horse. According to the soldiers near her, the horse had been injured during the time they were trying to catch her and one of them wanted to tend to it but the horse immediately became hostile and tried to run away. The giantess watched in amusement as the humans unconsciously played tag with the injured horse, whose injury didn't deter its escape.

After a full hour of watching the humans trying and failing to catch the fleeing horse, the Odd Titan decided to lend a hand.

She waited until the horse turned to her direction before weaving her hair around the hysterical beast, gently picking it up. The horse huffed and neighed as it squirmed about trying to escape but stopped when the giantess turned its attention to her. The soldiers, tired after chasing the horse, watched in anticipation, wanting to know what the titan might do to the horse.

Lifting a white finger, the giantess gently caress the snout of the horse, cooing as she did, trying to soothe the horse. Which worked when the horse immediately calmed down, much to the surprise of the watching humans.

Placing the horse back down, she veered it towards the closest soldier and released her hair around it.

As the giantess watched the soldier taking the horse back to the stable to tend to its wound, the others stared at the titan before resuming their work, rethinking their opinions about the Odd Titan while others stuck to their decisions.

Unknown to them and the titan, the corporal and commander had watched everything that had played out from the office window.

"In all my years of titan-slaying, I've never come across any titan more odd than this one. While it shows traits of a Titan Shifter, it doesn't show any typical human-like behavior. Nor did it show any titan traits at all." Erwin commented as they watched the giantess playing with the birds and squirrels in its hair.

"Considering that it rather play with animals than eat humans, I can see why. But then again, it had been kicked out by its kind after all." Levi said before turning to Erwin. "So what are you suggesting?"

"We'll observe some more before making the decision. If it really isn't a Titan Shifter but a very intelligent titan, who knows what'll happen." the Commander rubbed his temples.

"For all we know, it's going to be even more troublesome with an extra brat to take care of. A titan brat, at that."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have finally uploaded a picture of 'The Odd Titan' so all of you would know how she looks like.**

~Chapter 4: Not What They Appear To Be~

It's just another day for the Survey Corps, with the cadets doing their usual 3DGM training but with an extra twist.

Winged ears twitched at every sound it could hear as the giantess made sure to carefully blend in with her surroundings. Earlier this morning, Hanji and Erwin had asked if she could help the cadets with their training which she earnestly agreed. Though the same could not be said for the cadets when they were told that the giantess will be helping them.

Some thought there's an ulterior motive while others were downright terrified that the giantess might kill them, until Hanji explained that she's to only hide from their sight and they are to find her, no killing. Much to their relief. Which brings us to where we are.

The giantess peeked around the tree she's hiding behind when she heard the tell-tale sounds of hooks being deployed and the zipping. Nodding to herself, she sat down onto the ground and waited for the cadets to find her, while making sure her hair is in the ready. Just in case if anyone decided to have a crash course with the trees. Shouts were heard and she turned to see what it was about when a fast blur zoomed past her head. Reacting quickly, the strands strike like lightning, managing to pluck the speedy blur before it crashes to any trees. Turns out the blur is Eren, the one who could turn into a titan.

It was then she noticed that his leg got caught by the cables, thus causing him to start flying towards the trees

"What the hell happened?!" The corporal yelled as he and his squad swung by after they heard yelling.

"Well, Eren got tangled when he was about to deploy another hook so he was about to crash into a tree when..." Armin explained before pointing to the giantess who was trying to entangle the cable around Eren's leg.

After successfully getting his leg out, Eren turned to the giantess, "T-Thanks...for saving me, that is. And for...this, I guess."

The giantess cooed as she gently caressed his head like a mother would to her son, which feels weird, to say the least.

Eren flushed, wondering why is he thanking a titan who is supposed to be Humanity's Worst Enemy and his target of revenge yet here is one, saving and helping him without hesitations, even petting him when normally, it would have gobble him up in a blink of an eye.

Come to think of it, he thought when he was brought back down to ground level where his comrades are, the giantess didn't exude any normal indications of a titan even back when he was tasked to capture her.

As they headed back to HQ, Eren decided to check back on the titan after lunch to see if he's right. But right now, he'll have to survive through the corporal's punishment first.

* * *

The giantess sighed as she rested against her usual tree, slightly bored as she watched the humans walked around the castle, either talking or doing 'chores' as they call it.

It's been three weeks since she was first brought here and each day brought about new wonders on her curiosity of humans like their need to eat and drink to survive, their need to sleep to replenish their energies and their need to stay strong and healthy with the way they trained and do chores. there's also their need to communicate with each other.

That's what she envied the humans for; the ability to speak. She had longed to communicate with her kind since the beginning but due to her lack of, she was forced to stay at one side watching the ongoing. Given, she had her animal friends but even then, she wanted a change.

She sighed again and leaned back, thinking of watching the clouds go by when suddenly,

"Um... Hello?" Looking down, she caught sight of the Titan Shifter, 'Eren' she remembered. "Sorry, did I disturb anything?'

Blinking in surprise, she shook her head. "I see. Hey, guys!" It was then she noticed the other cadets whose names she also remembered: Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Krista and Ymir.

Eren had first thought to go visit the giantess by himself since cadets aren't allowed to be near the titan unless given permission, but his ever-protective sister spotted him heading out after lunch break and had gathered their friends to investigate which led to this. Jean, Reiner and Bertholdt were supposed to follow but Jean refused while the other two had to go somewhere.

The giantess tilted her head in confusion as to why these humans want to find her.

"Sorry, we weren't supposed to see you without permission but..." Armin explained.

"We got curious." Mikasa finished. The giantess nodded and patted her leg. Knowing what she wanted, the teens jumped onto her lap before making themselves comfortable.

"Damn, I didn't know titan bodies were this warm." Connie said.

"Why do you think I can survive the cold nights down at the dungeon?" Eren asked.

"If I had known earlier, I would ask you to be my warm bottle!" Sasha exclaimed as she splayed herself onto the giantess's lap. "Ah~ You think the corporal would mind if I started camping out here from now on."

"I don't think so. Saves us from dying from starvation." Ymir said as she went to touch the giantess's hair. "Holy shit...her hair is soft as hell." Ymir mutters to herself, not knowing that Christa and Sasha had heard her.

"You're right!" The brunette exclaimed, nuzzling into the giantess's hair. "It'll make a nice cozy blanket."

"She's pretty too! I never noticed it before." the female blond stated, looking at the giantess's face.

"Now I know why those animals loved to camp in her hair." Connie said as he snuggled up against her warm body and hair. "A warm body and soft hair. She's literally a walking bed."

"Come on, guys. Knock it off, you're making her uncomfortable." Armin scolded. On the contrary, actually, as the giantess eye-smiled down at the humans before wrapping her hair around them like a cocoon.

"Ooh, this is like a cozy sleeping bag."

"Man, this is better than a bed. I could just sleep in here all day!" Connie exclaimed.

"Well, it is more comfortable than the one I'm using, that's for sure." Eren said as he nestled further into the cocoon.

"Ah ha, so you admit it!" Connie said.

And the playful banter goes on, as the teenagers talked among themselves with the giantess, who would watch and play along with the group's odd conversations. Soon, it was time for the teens to leave as the sun sets for the night. They each said their goodbyes to the giantess who waved back as they disappeared into the castle.

Sighing, the giantess inwardly smiled. It was as she imagined, humans are really intriguing creatures; one moment they're afraid of her, the next they're laughing and talking with her as they would with any of their kind. It's almost like they had included her into their circle but not quite yet, unfortunately.

Feeling tired, she laid back down on the grass and closed her eyes, letting the sweet embrace of Morpheus loomed over her. Little did she know that there are some humans who are plotting her demise.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the cadets,

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were talking animatedly among themselves about the giantess when Jean walked towards them.

"I heard you went to see the titan." he said in a serious tone.

"So?" Eren asked.

"You do know if the corporal or the commander were to find, you're going to be in big trouble, right?"

"It's only as long they don't find out, Jean." Eren retorted. "And why are you telling us this?!"

"It's so you don't forget who you're getting chummy with!"

"What are you saying?" Armin asked.

"I'm saying that you're making friends with a fucking titan! Have you forgotten what its kind did to us! What they did to Marco!" Jean yelled. "You shouldn't be caught dead making friends with it! I sure wouldn't! It's just using you so you can let you guard down before killing you!"

"That's not true! She's not like that!" Armin defended.

"Yes, it is! It's just like its kind; it's just a human killing monst-" Before Jean could get the words out, Eren delivered a mean right hook to his face. The blond then was sent flying across the hallway, just a few feet away from a fuming Eren.

"You don't even know what's it like to be scared upon without knowing." he muttered before walking away. He paused after a few steps and turned back to the grounded Jean, "She may be a titan but she's not what she appears to be."


End file.
